


Monument to the Potters

by Bianca_Blanclove7



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-02
Updated: 2015-11-02
Packaged: 2018-04-29 14:57:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 321
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5131805
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bianca_Blanclove7/pseuds/Bianca_Blanclove7
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is just a Halloween piece, no real place in time, just Harry being young and clueless.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Monument to the Potters

**Monument to the Potters**

 

> _On This Spot, on the night of 31 October 1981,_
> 
> _Lily and James Potter lost their lives._
> 
> _Their son, Harry, remains the only wizard_
> 
> _Ever to have survived the Killing Curse._
> 
> _This House, invisible to Muggles, has been left_
> 
> _In its ruined state as a monument to the Potters_
> 
> _And as a reminder of the violence_
> 
> _That tore apart their family._

 

\- Why are you all in black? – asked the boy with the bright green eyes, they had a unique color to them, enchanting and mesmerizing, unfortunately, they were always hidden behind horrible round glasses.

– Good morning to you too – replied the girl with the endlessly black eyes, they were so deep, like the whole universe lived inside them, and maybe it did.

– Good morning Líriam, why are you all in black? – answered the boy in a mocking serious voice, he stood from the four poster bed, they where in a circular dorm, it was pretty early and the sun wasn't completely out yet, the other bed all had they curtains closed signalizing the boys were still asleep. However, that was not all, a force filled, pure in magical energy, enveloped the other four bed, separating them from the green eyed boy's bed, probably to stop them from awaking with their talk.

Líriam smile warmly to the boy, whom rolled his eyes in return and turned his back to her for a second, enough time to pulled a chance of cloths from the trunck at the end of his bed.

– You never give up on a question, do you Harry? – he grinned, but kept silence waiting for the girls answer, Líriam sighed.

– Because I'm mourning, now go get dressed properly for this day – the boy stopped for a few seconds, assessing the girls answer, before nodding and heading for the bathroom, he had a party go to at the end of the day.

After all, it was Halloween!.


End file.
